Pookie
by Joy Booth
Summary: In which Skye and Ward discuss their childhood and fluff occurs.


Pookie

He would never have admitted it, but Grant Ward was bored. He had woken up and done his workout, checked in with Coulson, (no case yet), cleaned his gun, and now he was checking in with everyone else to see if there was something to do. He had already been down to the lab, but quickly excused himself when Simmons asked if he wanted would try a new formula she was working on for sci-ops. May was in the cockpit, but she didn't seem to want his company, so he headed for Skye's bunk.

When he stuck his head in, he was greeted with the sight of Skye, headphones on laughing hysterically at something on her laptop.

"What's so funny?" he asked tapping her on the shoulder, while peaking at the screen.

"Hey Robot, just got sucked into a YouTube black hole," she said scooting over and patting the space beside her.

"YouTube black hole?" he asked.

"You know when you go looking for one video, and the next thing you know you have spent 3 hours watching a kitten play a piano, or something random like that," she explained, unplugging the headphones, so he could hear the audio as well.

"I am happy to say I have no idea what you're talking about," he teased. "Are you telling me you have been watching Garfield all day?"

"No, I started out on Facebook, and my friend Alice had posted this Doctor Who video, and then I kicked on this other one, and I guess I just kept clicking on things and the next thing I know I was watching old episodes of Garfield, I forgot how funny this is," she laughed at Garfield trying to get away from Nermal.

"I like the egg," he said, putting his arm around her to anchor himself to the small bed, or so he rationalized.

"That's Sheldon, I like him too. I take it you weren't a Garfield fan growing up?" she asked.

"Not really my thing," he replied, chuckling at some dumb line.

"What did you like grow up then?" she asked, before turning into him and smacking his chest excitedly, "I bet it was a GI Joe with kung fu grip? I can totally see little Grant out in the sandbox, saving the little green army men from the dastardly Villain."

"If you must know, I was more of a ninja turtle guy," he admitted, smiling as he thought about her as the April to his Raphael. "And what you were so much cooler with your easy bake oven?"

"Yeah right, I would have probably ended up burning down the orphanage," she laughed.

"Well, that's true, but seriously, you must have had something to play with," he continued, now curious as to what Skye was like as a child.

"For as long as I can remember, I had this purple and pink popple," she admitted, smiling at the memory. "It was cool, because I could use it as a pillow, not like we had those cool pillow pets back then, and when it was folded in, I could keep my treasures hidden in it."

"Treasures?" Ward grinned at the idea of a little Skye hording little trinkets.

"Yeah, like stupid little, I don't know, like knick knacks. Whenever I would be forced to leave a good home I would like pocket one of their refrigerator magnets or something to remember them by," she shrugged, clearly embarrassed by the admission, which Ward found equal parts endearing and heart breaking. "Don't go all Robo-cop now, yelling at me for stealing. It was never anything of value," she continued, turning back to the computer screen though now she was snuggled into shoulder, head resting on his chest. They watched another episode in silence, before Ward decided that she needed a little cheering up.

"I had a stuffed bear like that," he said, gesturing at pookie.

"You, Senior Bad*ss, had a teddy bear?" she questioned incredulously.

"You got a problem with it?" he asked, daring her to make fun.

"Nope," she grinned, "no, problem at all. Did your sweet little teddy bear have a name?"

He debated given her ammunition, but her smirk looking up at him from his chest, pouty upturned lips just inches from him, overruled his better judgment.

"Nuggles," he sighed, closing his eyes to avoid her amused gaze.

"Nuggles?" she giggled, her arm coming to prop her head up, moving even more onto his chest.

"Yeah, nuggles, I had a bit of a speech thing, and I couldn't say snuggles, like the bear on the commercials, so my bear was called nuggles," he explained, trying to ignore the fact that she had thrown one of her legs over his and was now covering half of his body with hers, ruling out a quick escape.

"Oh my god, Ward, that is quite possibly the sweetest, most adorable thing I have ever heard," she beamed, eyes twinkling at him with amusement.

"Yeah well, just don't go telling everyone else about it, okay? The last thing I need is FitzSimmons thinking I am _sweet_," he said seriously.

She grinned even bigger, "I'll keep your secret, but what do I get for it?"

Her eyes were still twinkling at him in that way he loved, lips a breath away, and he couldn't help it. He closed the distance, flipping her underneath him and kissing her breathless.

When he finally pulled away for air, she looked utterly senseless.

"Will that keep you quiet?" he asked, hoping that she wanted this as much as he did.

"I don't know, I might need to check again," she grinned, grabbing his shirt to pull him back to her lips.

It was lucky that a case never did come in that day, because Skye and Ward would have been hard pressed to leave her bunk.

A few days later the team was being briefed on a new mission. All she had done was lean into him and ask if they finished the mission early, if she could get some nuggles, when Ward sudden started coughing and gasping for air. They all hurried to try to make sure he was okay. All except Skye, who knew exactly what to say to get her S.O. all flustered. One simple word which in that moment had been an offer, but she knew she would pay for it later, and she would love every minute of it.

**A/N: so I am not feeling very inspired by the show lately, A) because we arent getting new episodes, and B) because we haven't really gotten many skyeward scenes, but I was scrolling twitter, and Chloe had retweeted something to brett, calling him Pookie and it made me think about garfield and childhood and this came out. Hope you like it :) **


End file.
